Weary Grows the Heart
by Leiyran
Summary: How Hermione grew to love her family, her losses, and her victories.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

* * *

August 23, 2057 – The Future

Hermione sat propped in the large bed she had shared with her Husband since their marriage. Around her sat her children, and their children, and even some of their children. Briefly, she closed her eyes, reminiscing about reuniting with her recently deceased husband.

"Mum?" Her oldest, Melusina, asked softly. The women's chestnut curls made her the spitting image of her mother.

"Hmmm, Mel, dear. Shall I start at the beginning? The first day I meet your father?" Hermione's voice was soft, and tired sounding.

"Nah, mum, start after school, when Da changed." This was her youngest son, Honorack

"Very well. You see, school ended his last year with the end of a war."


	2. Arrival

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Author's Note: In this story, the Ancient families are Wizarding Royalty. The Head is referred to as King or Queen in formal situations, while the heir is Prince or Princess. For instance. King Lucius Malfoy, Queen Narcissa Malfoy of Malfoy and Black, and Prince Draco Malfoy when at "Court," whether it's a "Sacred Twenty-Eight" meeting, or actual Court. Lestrange has been removed and re-replaced with Potter, while Crouch has been replaced by Weasley.  
Also hoping to update at least once a week, at most 3 weeks.

* * *

July 28, 1999

Hermione sat in the front row of the Malfoy Family hearing. The accused sat, their backs to the crowd, and their heads bent as if they were staring at their knees. She dreaded their fate, worried Draco would be punished too severely. She feared they'd send him to the Reformatory at Azkaban, where all the Death Eaters and their family were sent.

"You've been accused of housing a known criminal, rape, murder, torture, and being a Death Eater. How do you plead, Master Lucius Abraxas Malfoy?" The Judge, an older woman with greying hair, asked in a monotone voice. The man in question, a once proud Death Eater, stood, and Hermione could see his hair was thinning badly from stress and malnutrition.

"I plead guilty, Your Honor. I ask you spare my innocent wife and son from this horrible fate." He sounded truly repentant. The Judge nodded as he sat back down.

"Court, take into consideration that he is asking for the blame put all on himself. Mistress Narcissa Druella Malfoy, formerly Black, you've been accused of allowing a known criminal into your home, murder and torture. How do you plead?" The Judge had turned to the emaciated woman who had once been beautiful. She stood her turn, her head still downcast, and Hermione could see the tears falling from the woman's eyes.

"I plead not guilty, Your Honor, on the charges I've been accused of. I am guilty of being a dutiful mother and devoted wife. Please, spare Draco from our fate, our punishment. Allow him to remain free." Narcissa said through soft sobs. Hermione's heart broke. For all their faults, these two parents truly cared for their only child. They loved him as her parents had loved her.

"Court, take into consideration that again, the mother is taking blame from the child. Master Draco Lucius Malfoy, you stand accused of attempted murder, and taking the brand of Death Eater, how do you plead?" The Judge had finally landed on Draco, and Hermione's mind was racing. She couldn't let them destroy what potential for good he might have buried deep inside.

"I plead not guilty, Your Honor. The mark was forced upon me at 16 by He-who-must-not-be-named, who threatened to kill my mother if I did not take it." Draco had stood, and had tears staining his pale cheeks. Slowly, he returned to sitting.

"Court will take a brief recess for the Jury to discuss." The Judge dismissed the group.

Yet, Hermione remained in her seat, as a few others had. She stared down at the threesome still in their seats below her. Draco briefly turned to his mother, and rubbed her shoulder softly. She laid her head against his own shoulder, and they sat together in silence. Hermione watched them for the next half hour before the Jury returned. Soon, the rest of the crowd filed back in.

"Court is in session." One of the Bailiffs called and the room went silent.

"Has the Jury reached a…" The Judge started.

"Wait!" Hermione cried out. Everyone, including the three Malfoys, turned to face her. She rushed down to a small podium in the center of the courtroom. "I, Hermione Jean Granger, would like to rehabilitate the accused myself. The Malfoys have enemies in the Reformatory that would take out their frustrations on them. Young Master Malfoy's own best friend blames him for their other best friend's death and has made it his own personal mission to kill him."

"And you will do this where? And with what assistance?" The Judge demanded, though the woman looked interested.

"Court visits monthly, and bi-weekly to weekly reports on how well the rehabilitation is going. Magickal wards to keep certain magicks restrained. And I would be more than willing to use my own home." Hermione pleaded. The woman took a few minutes before she replied.

"We will cast special restraining wards on Malfoy Manor. You may collect your items from your home, and an Auror will bring you to Malfoy Manor. Is this a deal?" The woman asked quietly. Hermione knew that the Golden Trio was still held in high esteem.

"Yes, Your Honor. I also wish for the Malfoy's whole estate be restored, including their vault in Gringotts." Hermione insisted. She hoped she was right about Draco, but she knew Narcissa would be the most changed, after all, the woman clearly loved her son.

"Deal."

* * *

The headlines in all the Wizarding papers were abuzz with the Malfoy trial. Hermione of the Golden Trio had saved the Malfoys from fates worse than death, and Hermione had suffered heart break in silence as Ron left her for saving them. Matters only worsened as she arrived at the Manor.

"Mudblood, you are to stay in your apartment. Weasley and Potter are not welcome in my home." Draco hissed as he carried her trunk to her apartment. Hermione followed silently for a few minutes.

"Ron left me for saving you." She whispered. Draco's spine stiffened slightly, but the door to her apartments were within site.

"Mother has supplied you with her own apartments, as well as an owl, muddy, so make sure to touch nothing. Sleep on the floor. Or else." Draco tossed her trunk into the room carelessly and slammed the door shut once she was inside. She waved her wand and Moonlight Sonata started playing from the air. She had to calm her nerves as she unpacked. She was startled from her work as a knock sounded on the door. Cautiously, she opened it.

"I do not know why," Narcissa started, "you saved my Family, nor do I care. While you are under my roof, you are under my protection in the Black name. You knew of my whole families prejudices to those of your birth, but you obviously see something redeemable in at least Draco. Give him time, Miss Granger, and it may be a lot of hard work, but I agree, he can change." Narcissa has found her way into the closet, curious as to what Hermione would wear. Narcissa shook her head sadly. "My dear girl, tomorrow we shall go shopping as a family. You have nothing to wear befitting your new rank in the Wizarding world."

"My… Rank?" Hermione was thoroughly confused now. Narcissa grinned and silently left the room. Narcissa welcome was as warm as Draco's was cold, Hermione was only too curious when the Patriarch would arrive.

When the House elf arrived to let Hermione know it was time for dinner, she was thoroughly surprised that it had a silk pillowcase as a dress, and two silk baby socks that had probably belong to Draco covered its feet.

"I's Lissie, the Black house elf." The creature introduced itself, bobbing. "I's Mistress Black-Granger's elf. And is time for Mistress to be to dinner."

Hermione followed Lissie, a million questions forming in her mind. Then she saw the doors to the room where she was tortured, and panic rose in her throat. A sigh of relief came as Lissie lead her away from the room. Instead, she was lead into an opulent family dining room with a small table set for the four of them. Narcissa had an empty seat next to her, which sat her across from Draco. As Hermione sat, Lucius looked up.

"Welcome to the… Family. Thank you for saving my son." Lucius was calm, and there was no malice in his eyes. Instead, there was only pain from being under nourished.

"Mr. Malfoy, please allow me to make you some nutrition potions." Hermione pleaded in little above a whisper.

"Why would my father take potions from a Mudblood?" Draco hissed.

"I would be very grateful, Miss Granger, if you brew me some nutrition potions. And you may call me Lucius." Lucius ignored his son's outburst. But he had left Hermione speechless. "So I hear we are going shopping tomorrow."

"Y-yes, Mr. Mal- Lucius. Mrs. Malfoy feels my wardrobe is inadequate for my new… My new rank?" Hermione turned to Narcissa.

"Oh, you see, when Narcissa and I accepted you into our home, you became a Black, as Narcissa is the last head of the Black Family. As Draco is the future Head of Malfoy, she has picked you as her heir to carry on the Black family. As Heir, you have automatically been bumped to pureblood, no matter who your parents are, and as such, you've gained the title, it's a courtesy title in a way, Heiress Black, and as such, you have a substantial amount of money in Gringotts. Once you sign the papers." Lucius smiled softly. Draco's mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"You're making _her_ Princess Black?" Draco burst out, his face turning an angry red color.

"I'm making the brilliant witch who saved our family a real Pureblooded Witch in an Ancient Family, yes. Just as Potter is now King Harry Potter of Potter. And call me Narcissa, Dear." Narcissa replied primly. It was Hermione's turn to gape like a fish. "Don't do that dear, it's unladylike. Speaking of. Culture lessons start next week. I will be buying ample items for our… Classes tomorrow."

"You don't have to! I-I just wanted to ensure Draco wasn't sent to that horrid reformatory." Hermione said, shock evident in her voice even as the food appeared.

"Nonsense. You protected my family, making you family. It is the least we can do." Narcissa patted her hand. "Now, my dear, we eat."

Hermione watched in silence as the food magically proportioned itself onto her plate, a dish almost three times the normal size, giving her a bit of everything to try. The two meats on the plate were crown roast lamb which was served with a lemon-apple stuffing, whereas the other was a medium-rare steak with a gorgonzola-butter on top. There were butter and dill fingerling potatoes, maple glazed carrots, parmesan broccoli, curried rice, a miniature vegetable pasty, buttered pease pudding, and three small dishes of different gravies.

"I know you're a growing girl, and Lissie is always able to get you food, should you find yourself hungry at any time of day. You'll also notice Lissie is dressed nicely, she is to be considered a chaperone should we have any male guests." Lucius said as he had his plate magically refilled. Some color already returned to his pale features.

"Thank you, Lucius, Narcissa." Hermione mumbled while her plate refilled itself a little. She ate in silence until dessert was served. Miniature bakewell tarts, Eccles cake, syllabub, trifle, and different flavored cheesecakes replaced the other foods. A piece of each appeared on her plate, and she started with the cheesecakes.

"That's Lucius' favorite, too. This one is lemon, almond, blueberry, apple, and currant." Narcissa pointed each out. Hermione had never had so much food, and she had never realized how hungry she had been. "I am so delighted you aren't a picky eater, and you have an appetite!"

"My parents wish I'd lay off the sugar, but I just can't." Hermione smiled.

"Good. Sugar is meant to be enjoyed." Lucius chuckled.

* * *

Day 1

The older Malfoys have accepted me graciously into their home. Neither have held any prejudices against me, although Draco is bitter. Tomorrow, we have planned an outing.

Hermione laid the paper on the desk and smiled. Two people who had been her enemies were now treating her like family. She was spoiled for dinner and dessert, and she was excited for what tomorrow would bring. She realized that she would probably be put out once they were considered rehabilitated, but she was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

* * *

"I like her, Lucius." Narcissa said from her side of the shared bed.

"Your son is going to scare her off and be our undoing." Lucius' curt reply came. He rolled over to face her. "The madman is gone for good. We can rebuild the Malfoy name into something good. Fix the apothecary, leave a legacy to be proud of… For our grandchildren."

"Good night, my love." Narcissa whispered.


	3. Paris

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

"Mistress, it is time to awaken. Breakfast is being prepared, yous must shower and get ready for your day out." Lissie woke Hermione softly with a hot cup of tea. "Two sugars, cream. Come up Mistress." Hermione instinctively reached for the cup, and drank slowly. Silently, she undressed from her pajamas, and started for the bathroom, only to have to walk through two drafty and unfocused rooms naked until she found it.

The lavish tub was big enough to swim in, and the shower could fit at least 5 people comfortably, with a bench to sit on. She opened the closet door to find that it was a walk in attached to her bedroom, and four whole shelves consisted of newly laundered towels, while the next two shelves had newly stocked shampoo, conditioner, and several different body washes from the Malfoy Apothecary. She grabbed two towels, and the toiletries she needed, and went back into the bathroom. She ran the shower water, placing the towels on the dry rack, and the other items on the bench.

Turning to the mirror, she brushed her hair out. The brush never once snagged on a bad tangle, and she realized it was magicked to go through easy. She noted a bottle of Sleekeazy's on the vanity counter before she stepped into the shower. She hummed to herself as she cleaned her hair and body, then sat on the bench, allowing the water to wash over her for a few more minutes. She drained her hair out, and turned the shower off, then placed a towel around her hair and then her body.

She towel dried her hair as well as she could, then added a considerate amount of Sleekeazy's. She cast a quick blow drying spell, and was thoroughly pleased to see her curls tamed and bouncy. She magicked it into a slicked back ponytail, and smiled. She sat at the vanity, and found some cosmetics placed neatly in the top drawer for her use. She applied concealer, foundation, finishing powder, eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara, and lipstick, and found herself to look completely different from the Hermione who entered the Manor.

Returning to the closet, she dressed herself in black denim jeans, a pearl pink t-shirt, and her best pair of flats. She knew she looked muggle, but it was her best outfit that she thought of. But she knew that Narcissa would be replacing her wardrobe, anyways, and let Lissie lead her to the same room from dinner.

"Oh my." Lucius grinned as he looked up. Narcissa turned in her seat, a smile playing on her lips.

"You did your make up by hand, my dear girl. I'll teach you a spell tomorrow for it. Otherwise, you look quite lovely, doesn't she, Draco?" Narcissa asked softly. Draco looked up, annoyance one his face.

"Like the Mudblood she is." He grunted and stared at the empty plates. Hermione sat next to Narcissa and her cup was filled with Tea once more. Two sunny side up eggs, three slices of bacon, two sausages, a helping of hash, and a helping of toad-in-the-hole appeared on her plate.

"Oh this looks great. I assume we're going to Diagon Alley." Hermione said as she started eating.

"Noooo. We're heading to Paris' Couture Alley, located in their version of Diagon Alley, Witches Way. You'll love it." Narcissa was smiling ear to ear. "Gringotts here, first, though. You have to accept your responsibility as the Black Heiress, which opens the vaults for you. In doing such, you now use the name Hermione Black."

"I'll have to change my name?" Hermione whimpered, then shook her head. She could always change it back. For now, she had to better the Malfoys. "Alright."

"Once you're settled, we'll go over our monthly meal plans. For instance, one month we may do only Italian Cuisine, the next, a new cuisine every day." Narcissa was explaining. Am I running the house, Hermione thought, but kept smiling. "We'll have to add your birthdate to the calendar to celebrate."

"September 19." Hermione replied after cleaning her plate. Lucius' head jerked up.

"Mine too!" Lucius laughed. "What a small world."

"Oh indeed. We'll have to throw a ball!" Narcissa lighted up with glee. Hermione could tell Parties were here hobby.

"If you wanted a pet, mother, my bitch is in heat." Draco hissed as he, too, finished his breakfast.

"Enough is enough. Draco Lucius Malfoy. Hermione saved our lives. She's right, they would have killed us in our sleep at the Reformatory. I have the letters to prove it." Lucius hissed, grabbing Draco by the ear. "You're an ungrateful brat, and I realize it's my fault. This woman saw the good in you, in all of us. Give her a damned chance you ingrate."

"Yes father." Draco winced.

"Now, dear, are you ready to apparate? From Diagon Alley, we'll Portkey to the safe spot just outside Witches Way." Narcissa stood, and the rest followed suit. Narcissa handed her a silky blue robe, and they dressed for a trip out.

Outside in the court yard, she nodded, and Hermione disapparated to Diagon Alley, and was honestly surprised to see all three Malfoys waiting for her. She dusted off quickly, and quietly followed behind as they walked in silence to Gringotts. A few people stared and whispered as they passed, but the three in front of her acted as if they hadn't heard.

Once in Gringotts, Lucius spoke to one of the Goblins, and we were ushered to a private office. The Goblin explained all that she was now entitled to, and she signed several binding documents, and became Hermione Black, Heiress Black. She was surprised of the amount in the vault that would be all hers someday. Over 300 billion galleons, and the fear of being tricked rose with each step away from Gringotts. She shook the thought as Lucius held out a portkey, and they departed.

Witches Way was huge, and full of people. It reminded Hermione of a mall she'd seen on a trip to America once. Although each store had a real door that closed to the interior of the huge building. The center of the building was octagonal in shape, with a huge courtyard in the exact middle. Each side lead to a long corridor, each phrased as an Alley, and it hadn't taken long to find the Couture Alley.

The stores were twice as big as most in Diagon Alley, and had two floors. The men's stores were clearly marked, as were the women's, and when they stepped into the first women's store, aptly named Vetement de Nuit, there was a waiting room for the men to sit in. Narcissa ushered Hermione inside the main room.

"Ah! Madame Malfoy, donc merveilleux de vous voir!" An older witch bobbed before us.

"Indeed, Madame LeBeuax, could you please have an English speaking assistant help Heiress Black with her undergarment choice while you help me?" Narcissa was all honey. Mrs. LeBeaux turned quickly on her heel, and walked all but two feet away.

"Mademoiselle Kit, une dame anglaise ici pour assistance." LeBeaux called through a curtain. A second later, a young redhead appeared to glide into the room. If Hermione hadn't known better, she would swear it was Ginny in front of her.

"Miss, if you'd follow me." The one called Kit extended her arm towards another room. Hermione nodded, and walked silently to the room. "Now, we'll need to take measurements, and then start on your pickings." Kit waved her wand, and a tape measure started measuring Hermione. "My name is Kitten Weasley, and yours, Miss?"

"Hermione Grahh… Hermione Black. I think I went to school with a cousin of yours, a few, actually." Hermione smiled. Perhaps she could make a new friend?

"Ginevra, Ronald, Fred, the whole lot, I'm sure." The look on Kit's face showed her displeasure. Then it dawned on Kit. "You're Hermione Granger! You went against Potter and Ron, and you saved the Malfoys. It's lovely to meet someone who knows the need to save the old blood."

Hermione sighed inside. Kit was a Pureblood Supremacist. No matter, kill them with kindness, Hermione thought as the last measurement was taken.

"I am now Hermione Black, Heiress Black, Pureblood Heir to Madame Malfoy." Hermione replied kindly. Fear rippled across Kit's face.

"I meant no offense, Heiress Black. In fact, I was going to offer a 30% discount." Kit insisted.

"30%?"

"40%! 40% for the new Heiress." Kit was talking fast as she ushered Hermione to the next room. Hermione was startled to find that it was stocked with the most enticing lingerie, bustiere, and different kind of panties, including thongs, boyshorts, and briefs. "What we do, is you pick a garment, we write down the code on the tag, we finish your order, and we produce it. Then we send it to you by the end of the week, even if it's a large order."

"I… What does a proper Witch wear? Narcissa wants me to dress like a proper, respectable witch. And some of these items I can get at a normal store." Hermione stammered a little.

"These are all enchanted to fit your body. You want it to shimmer? There is a small spellbook included with your first purchase that tells you all the spells to change the color and make it shimmer or glow. However, it won't change fabric type. For instance, silk stays silk, and fur stays fur." Kit was relaxing now that didn't think Hermione was angry. She grabbed a pair of pink silk briefs close by, muttered a spell, and turned it into a glowing pair of green briefs. "Voila."

"I want one of each kind of panty. I'd like seven push-up demi-cupped bras." Hermione smiled, looking around the room.

"And you'll need a few bustiere for the major occasions. I also suggest at least one of each of our lingerie, like this teddy. And perhaps a few night gowns, a negligee, even a slip or two." Kit smiled.

"She needs two of each kind, of everything." Narcissa replied from the doorway.

"Right away Madame Malfoy, Heiress Black. Your order will be delivered Monday by 6 am." Kit curtsied as Hermione and Narcissa exited to pay Mrs. LeBeaux.

"Both orders paid by the Malfoy vault." Narcissa called to Mrs. LeBeaux who was writing Narcissa's order down still. The older woman curtsied, and went back to writing. Lucius and Draco were talking hushed in the waiting room. "Hermione didn't order nearly enough. So I doubled it. We'll work on pureblood etiquette, you see, when you order undergarments, always order at least double, or they'll rumor you're a pauper."

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione mumbled.

"Narcissa, dear. Just Narcissa." Narcissa grabbed Hermione's hand and the walked to the men's undergarments next door. This time, it was Hermione and Narcissa's turn to wait on the boys. "You really think there is hope for my son?"

"I think there is still hope for even you and Lucius. I read the documents, Narcissa. I understood them. I thought once I gave you the ok, and told the court you were rehabilitated, you'd throw me out." Hermione started. The only reaction from Narcissa was a lift of her perfect eyebrow. "You feel horrible for what you allowed Bellatrix to do in fear in your home. I do not, nor cannot, blame you. You saved Harry, Narcissa. In that act alone, you proved you were at least worth saving. Draco saved Harry, the day this happened, by lying. He knew it was Harry the moment he recognized me. He proved he was worth saving. And look at Lucius. He hasn't called me Mudblood once."

"Something my son loves to do, apparently." Narcissa said as she scanned Hermione's face.

"He emulates his father. He begs his father's acceptance. He wants his father to be proud of him. So we need Lucius to give praise when Draco does well." Hermione had already formulated it all in her mind. Draco starts to do something bad, like at breakfast this morning, Lucius admonishes him. Draco does something good, Lucius tells him he is proud of him, simple. "For Draco, it will be a rough year, or two, or however long it takes. I don't plan on giving up on any of you, especially since I am legally bound family now."

"Brightest witch I've ever met." Narcissa said as she softly caressed Hermione's cheek. "Perhaps we could practice magic together. I am an unregistered Animagus, and I would love to teach you."

"Alright, Narcissa." Hermione smiled brighter. Lucius and Draco grumpily stalked out of the room. "Everything alright?"

"Yea, we're done." Draco mumbled. It had shocked all three of the others that he hadn't been rude or insulted Hermione, and perhaps, it shocked Draco himself as he held the door open for everyone to exit. The next store was simple in the fact that it had both men's and women's fashion divided by a divider.

"Mistress Malfoy, Heiress Black, welcome to Mode Ageless. I will assist Mistress Malfoy, and Mademoiselle Lucrezia will assist Heiress Black." Hermione could tell everyone knew Narcissa, and LeBaux and Kit had forwarded Hermione's name to the other shops so there wasn't another Kit fiasco. Lucrezia lead Hermione to another measuring room, but these measurements were for arm length, height, and length for what Hermione assumed would be robes.

"Hm. To make your eyes stand out we'll use some pastels, I think." Lucrezia started writing down notes that Hermione didn't bother to read. Hermione could only recall a few pastel robes she'd seen before. "As with LeBeaux's, you'll receive a spellbook that not only explains how to transform the dresses, but when, where, and how to wear them."

"Dresses? Not robes?" Hermione's eyes had widened. She would have to wear them to the formal occasions, now, wouldn't she?

"Pay it no mind, my dear. You'll look stunning." Lucrezia said as she removed Hermione's traveling robe completely. "You've hidden your body in this muggle wear. You could pull off every dress we put on you, my dear. Now, you'll wait at least a ball gown, an A-line, an empire waist, and a tea dress."

"I'll take three of all of your dresses." Hermione was remembering what Narcissa had said. Hermione also hadn't realized there were well over 50 styles stocked, but in the end, Narcissa didn't mind.

"Each dress has either a wrap or a jacket with it, so you'll not need to go elsewhere for that. There are also gloves and stockings over here."

"I'll need two pairs of each of them." Hermione was finally enjoying herself when Narcissa came in.

"Off to the next shop." Narcissa said as she once again took Hermione's hand and almost pulled her along, barely giving Hermione enough time to slip the robe back on.

"I order three of each dress." Hermione said, her head held high.

"I see you're beginning to understand. The next store, though, is for the men's eyes only. We will see and hear nothing. There will not even be a hint to know what they are picking." Narcissa' eyes shone wildly. It only made Hermione even more curious, as she was sure they'd spent a few thousand galleon already. Lucius and Draco came back out, and they once again departed. "This is the last store we're visiting, however, you are receiving two of everything from the other stores as well, as they needed to size us at the first two stores."

The last store was accessories and shoes. This time, it was several big rooms, and they went in as a whole group. Lucius took charge of ordering for Draco as he was sized while Narcissa took over for Hermione. In the end, Hermione found out she would have well over a hundred pairs of shoes, new clutch pocket books, several kinds of hats, and dainty socks.

"Now, we're off to a Lunch reservation with some friends." Narcissa whispered confidently to Hermione. It made her nervous as she wasn't sure which families were in the Reformatory, who was still on the run, and who was actually a respectable family. The Host escorted them through Jardin de la Sorcière to a private room, and Hermione was in for a true shock at who was there. Theodore Nott, and his father, Blaise Zabini, and his mother, Astoria and Daphne Greengrass, and their parents, and a few others she had never met.

"May I have the pleasure to introduce Heiress Black, Hermione Black?" Lucius smiled as he removed her robe, and gently pushed her forward. "I believe you've met Theodore, Blaise, Astoria, and Daphne, perhaps you would like to move the younger crowd to that table there." He suggested to Hermione, and she lead Draco, his friends, and the two young adults she didn't know to the aforementioned table where Draco took the Head and Hermione sat opposite.

"My word, Granger, I hadn't even recognized you." Daphne said in a soft voice. She turned to the girl that Hermione didn't know. She was around her own height, with flowing blonde hair, and sky blue eyes. "This is Anastasia Ublakov, from Durmstrang." And then the male. He was around Draco's height, with shoulder length black hair, and emerald green eyes. "And this Vincenzi de' Medici, of the famous de' Medici, also from Durmstrang."

"It's lovely to meet you both." Hermione bowed her head to each.

"I vould love an invite to ze coming out gala." Anastasia smiled at Hermione.

"As would I, Principessa." Vincenzi held his hand out to Hermione. She went to shake it, only to be surprised by him lifting her hand to his lips to give a soft but lingering kiss.

"No gala yet." Draco barked from his seat. Hermione hadn't realized he had seen the whole thing.

"No matter, when Narcissa plans it, I will let her know." Hermione told the two as menus appeared before them. Hermione had started looking at the drinks as a small House Elf appeared.

"For the table, a bottle of Domaine de la Romanee-Conti Grand Cru and a bottle of Domaine Leflaive Montrachet Grand Cru. For myself, I'll have a Firewhiskey Sour. The Lady across from me will have a Cotton Dragon Martini." Draco's eyes dared her to challenge him as the elf moved on to the others at the table. Hermione let him have this one victory as the elf disappeared and she went back to the menu. She realized that she would be expected to pick an appetizer, entrée, and desert. When the elf returned, he took everyone's orders first, and went to Hermione last.

"Pour mon apéritif, aïoli avec les jeunes legumes. Pour mon entrée, Paves du Mail et Bistro Pommes Frites. Pour mon dessert, Fiadone, Crepes Suzette, et crème brûlée." Hermione spoke as she put her menu down. Once the elf was gone there was a stunned silence.

"Like a true pureblood." Miss Zabini called out. There was a murmur of agreement. "May all the other young ladies take note if they want to marry a Pureblood?"

"Apparently we're supposed to eat as much as we can when we come of age." Astoria rolled her eyes.

"You missed the point, Tory. She ordered in French, fluently." Daphne hissed at her younger sister. Draco's eyes bore into her, causing Hermione to blush.

"Tis pleasing to see a Lady with an appetite." Vincenzi cooed in her direction loud enough for the table to hear, only causing Hermione to turn redder. Vincenzi turned to Blaise and Draco and joined in their conversation while the other three girls were animatedly talking. She sat in silence, her mind making mental notes. The adults had accepted her thanks to Narcissa, but her peers seemed less interested. Yet her thoughts were interrupted as their appetizers appeared on their plates and the two wine glasses were only partially filled with the red and white wines. Her vegetables has a sauce on it, and she was in love with the first bite. "As a Medici wife, she'd have whatever she wanted."

"If she were even interested in you. Hermione surely has a more robust taste." Blaise retorted. Hermione smiled and tried to refocus on her food.

"She shops like a typical Pureblood. She eats like a typical Pureblood. She belongs with a Sacred Twenty-Eight member." Draco responded, and ended the topic. As she finished her plate, she couldn't help but think that all three boys were interested. She had finished both flutes of wine before the entrée appeared, and immediately regretted it.

"Think she wants Draco?" Astoria wasn't very good at whispering.

"You're not even contracted, so it doesn't matter." Daphne hissed back.

"Perhaps she likes ladies?" Anastasia pointed out. Hermione was open to experimenting, but liking Draco? The thought turned her stomach. Or were those butterfly flutters? No, couldn't be.

"Narcissa, love, I'd like to extend an invitation to your family to stay a week at our Villa." Mistress de Medici said over the room. There were no rules in the court's guidelines against it, so if the Malfoy's wanted to, Hermione would follow.

"Have the olives come?" Narcissa smiled, a true deep smile.

"Everything has bloomed early." The other women replied.

"Then the four of us would gladly accept your invitation." It was a joyous smile that spread even wider across the woman's face, and this time, there were butterflies in her stomach. The entrée appeared, and her flutes were filled once more.

"Love a woman that likes steak." It was Blaise's turn to make her blush as she divided her mustard sauce covered steak, spear a French fry on to the fork with the steak, and took a bite. Her mouth was salivating from the pure ecstasy of the food.

"Next time, Blaise, order it." Hermione retorted over the table to him. Vincenzi made a low whistle, Draco turned red, and the girls resumed their whispers, and she ignored it as she ate. As she finished her plate, and her wine, again, she noticed that the "adults" each had cigars in their hand. The women had dainty pink ones, while the men had the normal robust ones. "I hadn't been aware Wizards smoked tobacco."

"It's not that muggle bullshit. It's a blend of Gar, Vit, and Salm. You're not allowed one until after you're coming out." Daphne explained quickly as the desserts and drinks arrived. Hermione stared at the drink Draco ordered for her. It was a cotton candy martini! There was no way Draco could have known about her secret love for cotton candy. Yet she slowly drank it as she ate her dessert, and hadn't realized that the drink never seemed to get empty, even after she finished her desserts. Yet she kept drinking, and was thoroughly smashed by it was time to leave. The girls each gave her a hug, and a kiss on the cheek, and the room emptied out as her vision blurred.

"Draco, dearest, what did you give her?" Narcissa hissed as she helped Hermione put the robe on. There would be no portkey or apparition with Hermione in this state so Lucius had ordered a carriage.

"Cotton Dragon Martini. I hadn't realized it was never ending. I just knew she liked the flossy thing." He replied innocently as he supported her out the door.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you liked her." Narcissa had stopped for a second.

"I'm glad you don't think." Came his short reply as Lucius' carriage pulled up. The two men carried her into the carriage, and laid her in the large chair. Draco sat across from her as his parents sat in the farthest seats from the two.

"What did he pick?" Narcissa was curious.

"What didn't he pick?" Lucius retorted as the carriage started forward. The two looked fondly on the pair in front of them. "I swear, he bought the whole store! Didn't even ask me if it were okay, either. He'll make a great Head someday."

"I'm glad fate picked her, instead of the reformatory. I'm also glad to see you're changing, you've accepted her. Even before." Narcissa had grabbed her husband's hand.

"I didn't always hate Muggle-borns. There was a girl, before Hogwarts, before that man. She was my first crush, and she broke my heart. I don't think they're different from us, they want love and respect, too. They want to belong. She also reminds me of you. All fire, all passion. Hard not to accept the girl." Lucius confided finally.


	4. Sappho Ascending

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

A/N: Guess I should explain now that one very big death never happened.

* * *

Hermione awoke with a throbbing pain in her head, still dressed in her normal clothes. She looked out the window and saw Lucius and Narcissa enjoying tea on the veranda. So where was Draco, she thought. She heard the soft sounds of a piano playing from somewhere in the house, and followed the enchanting sound. She hadn't been aware of any instruments in the house, in fact, she'd been remiss to even make herself fully acquainted with her own rooms. When she stumbled upon the room where the music came from, she made her way in. Draco had his back to her, his fingers elegantly moving amongst the keys. He was lost in the music.

It was as if he made love to the keys, to the music. Silently, Hermione sat in the middle of the marble floor, and just listened, eyes shut, swaying. Neither realized when Lucius shut the door to give them privacy, nor did they realize when Lunch had been announced. It was only when their stomachs gurgled at the same time did they snap back to reality, and Draco turned to face Hermione, her eyes wide like saucers, did the charm break.

"How long have you been in here?" It wasn't a demand for an answer, but it was a question.

"The clock said 9 am when I entered." Hermione was blushing as it now read 2 pm. Well past lunch, and alone with Malfoy.

"Out." Was the only thing he could say before she ran from the room. How she made her way to her own rooms, she'll never know, but Lissie was waiting with a tray of tea. Neither spoke as Hermione drank her first cup of tea. Lissie motioned that the bath had been prepared, and moved the tea tray to a table set besides the tub. Hermione undressed, let her hair down, and crawled into the tub.

She lay there, soaking in the water, and started absentmindedly humming Draco's music. When she went to take a sip of tea, she noted small tea sandwiches and some petite fours on a plate, and smiled, reading the small note attached.

'Leave room for a real lunch when you're ready –Lucius and Narcissa'

"Mudblood, let's go, I'm hungry!" Draco barked as he entered the bathroom where Hermione was still laid out in the tub. Draco stopped short, and stared. He had seen almost all the Slytherin women in some form of undress, or in his bed, but this was Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Queen of Prudes. And she was absolutely beautiful in the natural position she was in. Then he fled.

* * *

A week later

"He is absolutely talented with the piano." Hermione was explaining to the two before her. Ginny and Luna exchanged glances.

"Where is my best friend and why have you replaced her?" Ginny demanded. Narcissa had Draco occupied so her friends could visit in peace before dinner.

"Seriously, I think they may have been Imperiused. Narcissa and Lucius both spoil me, and both know of my blood status before being made Heiress Black. In fact, they treat me like their own child." Hermione gushed. "You'll all be invited to my coming out, of course." This time, Ginny and Luna jumped in unison.

"You-"

"Not possible." Ginny had drowned out Luna. "Only Pureblood can actually have one. There's tests they run. When you smoke the Garvitsalm, if you're not pureblood, you lose your magic."

"I'm sure they'll not make me smoke it, Gin, Luna. They wouldn't do anything to harm me." Hermione insisted. She stood, and opened her closet door, the room having had to be extended to fit her new wardrobe. "Look! Why would they waste their money on someone they are going to harm? Why would they invite you both over for me to have some company?"

"She's right." Luna admitted.

"I have gifts for everyone. EVERYONE. For you, Luna, it's the deed to my home in London. For Ginny, a new Quidditch outfit, and the best broom out to date, as well as an interview with the Holyhead Harpies." She handed them a box each, then an extended bag containing gifts for the rest of the Weasleys to Ginny. "For the twins, a few Hermione-approved pranks." Fred's life had been saved in time, and he made a full recovery. "For Bill, and Fleur, a real honeymoon at a destination of their choice, all expenses included. For Charlie, I've secured him his own Dragon retreat that he will be able to run, and employee, how he sees fit."

"Hermione…" Ginny had started.

"For Percy, an interview to any department of his choice unbiased, with a raise even if it's a lower department. For Ronald, and Harry, I've cemented their Auror spots, don't ask how." Hermione was grinning ear to ear. She was on the best gift now. "For your parents, I'm personally remodeling their home. This includes quite a few spells that will allow them to add rooms if they need more. And 10 million galleons to each Weasley and Luna, Lucius' idea. I've already had vaults set up for each of you, your own vaults."

"You're kidding, right?" They asked in unison.

"Not in the least. They're honestly changing, guys. We're going to Italy next week, and it's our first week not here. It'll be their first major test. Some of their magic will be restored if they pass." Hermione was basically bouncing around the room. "Alright, they're coming in. I'll let you leave, for now. Next time, you're spending the night!"

* * *

"Alright, let us pack for the trip. First lesson in Pureblood trips. Ladies do not use a trunk, instead, we use an Armoire." Narcissa waved her wand and a cherry wood armoire that Hermione was sure was an antique appeared. She opened the right door first, exposing a whole area to put a few dresses. "Now, you never know exactly what parties have been planned. The rule of two comes in again. Two of every dress." She helped Hermione pick her dresses, and slide the handbook into a pocket in the door, then closed it. The left side was full of different sized drawers. "First, Jewelry. You have none, so we'll ignore this step until you have some. We'll move on to under garments. Now, I don't know if you're sexually active, but I know you're extremely smart. If you find yourself… Persuaded, ensure you use a contraceptive charm, and use lingerie. All Ladies wear it." Hermione was blushing, as she was still a virgin. However, she did know several contraceptive spells.

"Yes, Narcissa." Hermione assured her she was listening.

"Two sets of each garment per day of everything else. You'll do with one bathing suit, though I suggest at least two. One beach, one pool." Narcissa had packed everything but the bathing suits for her. "A pair of dress boots, three pairs of dress shoes of which at least one must be heels, and then the rest can be casual shoes." Narcissa turned, and caught site of the pair in the mirror. She put her arm around Hermione's shoulder, and turned her to face the mirror together. "I always wanted a daughter."

"May I ask why you only had Draco?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Purebloods that procreate with close relations have difficulty carrying more than one child, and should they have more than one, their children will suffer, as my parents had three, Andromeda, Bellatrix, and I suffered. Draco would have had several younger sisters, had they survived my womb." There was sorrow in the woman's voice as she guided Hermione to the seated island in the center of the closet. "Cassiopeia in '81, Ursula in '83, Calliodora in '86, Elladora in '89, and Iola in '90 who I birthed, and whom died within that same day."

"Oh, Narcissa." Hermione wrapped her arms around the older woman. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"That's why I made you my heir. There was a paper you signed, though you may not have noticed, that legally made you my daughter in binding you to Draco. Please, don't hate me." Narcissa stared at Hermione, her eyes full of pain and fear.

"I read every last one of the papers. Why'll I understand it, does he?" Hermione asked softly.

"He's been in love with you since the day you punched him. He just fears rejection." There was a smile appearing on the older witches face.

"Well, tell him to court me like he would any other Pureblood witch."

* * *

They decided to take the Malfoy carriage again as they could travel safely with their luggage. It reminded her of Muggle RVs, as it had three bedrooms, three bathrooms, and kitchen with adjoining dining room. She wasn't surprised to learn that a house elf "drove" the carriage, either. However, when Lucius pulled Hermione aside, she was shocked.

"I want to share a secret with you that only one other person knows." Lucius explained as he cast a charm around them. They sat in silence for a second to allow her to grasp the gravity of what the Malfoy Patriarch was doing.

"Lucius, you don't have to. I trust you." Hermione finally put forth.

"I was almost a Hufflepuff." Lucius was staring at the Snake head of his cane which housed his wand. "You see, I wasn't always dark. In fact, my grandmother is a Potter. I was encouraged to be happy, care free, and to enjoy the company of muggles. And as a child, I did. The year before Hogwarts, I had developed a crush on a muggle girl in the village. A sweet little chit, Veronica. And one day, she told me she liked another boy, a muggle, like her. I was furious and broken hearted, and in that instant, I went from carefree to future Death Eater. I preformed accidental magic, on myself." He had unbuttoned the top of his high collared shirt and exposed a long gash from shoulder to shoulder. "I hear she lives in Australia now. With her DENTIST husband. And no daughter."

"What are you saying?" Hermione already knew, she needed the confirmation.

"Mrs. Wanda Wilkin, formerly Veronica Jean Granger, nee Undercusp, Was my first heartbreak. Only muggle one though." Lucius' eyes were downcast. "I only later learned she had been Imperiused by my grandfather to keep the Malfoy's pure. My need for blood purity started with heartbreak, and is now being eased by my first crush's child. Alas, one more secret. Your parents aren't muggles. Veronica Undercusp was born Veronica Potter, Squib, to Fleamont and Euphemie, parents of James Potter. Your father? Alexander Granger was born Alexeid Black, Squib, to Orion and Walburga."

"I've always been a Pureblood." Hermione could only stare.

* * *

The Medici Villa was a lie. It was a palace taking up the top of a cliff, which had the biggest water slide coming from under it to empty into the Tyrrhenian. It was located in the Lucca portion of the Migliarino San Rossore Massaciuccoli, a Regional Park and Reserve, in Tuscany. Of course, Muggles couldn't see it. And the location made complete sense, as the Medici once ruled the surrounding area.

It was as they arrived that Vincenzi took it upon himself to welcome them, and offer Hermione a tour. She caught Narcissa's eye, and accepted the tour, to which a jealous Draco insisted he'd come along to. She wasn't sure she was looking forward to exploring at least three floors of what she assumed was rooms.

"It is set up like de Malfoy Castle…" Vincenzi started.

"Manor." Draco corrected. While it was a castle, they preferred calling it Malfoy Manor.

"As I was saying. Each room is actually an apartment, where there is a bedroom, a closet, a study, and an all-use room. However, there are some formal rooms for more… Noble guests. For instance, the Malfoy's usually enjoy a large Apartment of two bedrooms, three bathrooms, two closets, a study, and an all-use room. However, they've been upgraded, again." Vincenzi grinned at Draco. It was obvious they had put her with the Malfoy's. "Four bathrooms, three bedrooms, three closets, two studies, and two all-use rooms."

"I'm sure it's lovely." Hermione said softly. They had obviously reached their destination as Vincenzi turned to a set of painted French doors. He flung them open, and inside was a large, three-floored library.

"As I thought, I knew the Library would be your favorite room. Fit for a Principessa." Vincenzi grinned in Draco's direction. He knew Hermione hadn't explored Malfoy Manor yet, due to him being an ass for the first month.

"Hermione… The library is banned for you this is a vacation." Draco held his head high and gave her no time to object as he shut the door. He looked at Vincenzi. "Our rooms, she needs to rest. A proper lady should rest after such a long trip."

"I am remiss, Principessa. I was just excited you had arrived, please, right this way." He was visibly slumping as they lead them away. Draco had no claim on her, therefore Hermione was technically free to do as she wished. But Draco had never been one to share, ever, and that wasn't changing now. Hermione was his Mudblood, was his thought. When he handed Draco a key to the apartments and turned, he looked sad. "If you need anything, 'Ermione, don't hesitate to ask." And he left back the way they came.

"If he were to find out you were born a mudblood, you'd be banished from our society, all the parties, everything, muddy." Draco said as he opened the door. As he expect, his parents were still below, but all their luggage was sent up.

"You dumb, daft little ferret. My parents are squibs, their parent's purebloods. According to a law recently passed, I'm just as Pureblooded as you." She hissed and stormed into the room her luggage was in, locking him out.

Draco opened his trunk and withdrew a large, square wrapped package. He tapped it once with his wand, then magicked it into her room. Quietly, he left the apartment once he heard the paper tear. What Hermione found inside stole her breath away.

There were twenty-one boxes individually wrapped that sprang to four different size one opened. Upon opening them, she found five jewelry sets, diamonds, rubies, emeralds, pearls, and pearls that included a necklace, bracelet, ring, and earrings. The last box held a few gold bands with inscriptions on them, and she could tell these were heirlooms. Malfoy heirlooms. And once she took one band out, it expanded into an intricate tiara studded with emeralds.

Silently she packed the boxes into the jewelry drawer Narcissa mentioned, and grabbed items to take a shower. She was aware dinner would be served soon, thanks to Narcissa explaining how it worked here, and she wanted to wow in the jewelry Draco gave her. She was still angry at being called Mudblood and muddy, but he was obviously upset over the attention Vincenzi had been giving her.

So as she cleaned herself up, she made a plan. She would wear one of the tight, cling to the body dresses that she had bought. Narcissa had even adored it, and the color she changed it to would stop Draco dead in his tracks pair with the emerald and silver tiara with the jewelry set. She'd make the Slytherin admit he had feelings for her.

* * *

The silver stilettoes which shimmered green in the light matched the body shaping Slytherin green dress Hermione had chosen. Emeralds adorned her neck, wrist, ears, finger, and her head as she had placed her properly curled hair over the tiara. Her make up itself was green and silvers as well, and all eyes were on her when she entered the dining room.

"You look every bit the pureblood prize you are." Narcissa whispered in her direction as she steered Hermione towards Vincenzi's parents, where Lucius and Draco stood waiting as well. She could feel the eyes of all the Italian wizards gathered. "May I introduce Hermione Black, Heiress Black? This is Vincenzi Lorenzo de' Medici, the 10th of his name, and his wife, Katerina Maria de' Medici, nee Farnese."

"Lord de' Medici, Lady de' Medici, it is a pleasure to meet you both, officially. Thank you for inviting me to your beautiful home." Hermione curtsied slightly, as was expected. The older man nodded, but his wife was positively beaming.

"We are most happy to receive you into our home." Katerina said as she kissed both of Hermione's cheeks. She motioned to a table set upon a dais, and the Malfoy's took the outer seats, putting her next to Katerina. "First, I'd like to compliment you on your choice of adornment. You look like the epitome of Purebloods. Next, I would like to invite you personally to the Ladies-only Olive Party, along with Narcissa."

"We'd be delighted to join you." Hermione nodded her head gracefully.

"Where did you get such pretty jewelry?" Katerina smiled. Hermione's mind raced. "I would love a pair of Amethysts."

"It was from one of many suitors, only this one has yet to make himself known." Hermione didn't dare look at Draco.

"I assure you those are Valentine's in Paris. And I assure you after you come out in September, you'll receive marriage contracts daily." The woman visibly glanced at her own son. There was a gleam in her eye. "He is our only son, but our youngest child. He has twelve older sisters."

"I assure you, they look as beautiful as their mother." The older Vincenzi leaned over to speak quickly.

"Oh, Lorenzo!" Katerina blushed a pale pink, and she almost looked as if she had taken a youth potion in that second. He sat back, and the woman's attention was once more on Hermione as their goblets were filled. "Narcissa will help you dress for the Garden Party. Now, enjoy the feast."

* * *

"I can't tell you what it is, but I must let you know the safe word is mitten." Narcissa explained as she sorted through Hermione's dresses. She pulled out a pastel pink maxi dress which was enchanted to sparkle ever so subtly. "No jewelry, no makeup." Narcissa continued as she wrapped a matching pastel eye mask to cover Hermione's face.

Hermione examined Narcissa red maxi dress with her own eye mask. Her hair was free, flowing mid-waist, and had glitter enchanted into it. Hermione imagined this is what Hera looked like.

"Now we must pick a name to go by until we are comfortable to let our partner or partners know." Narcissa said as she adjusted Hermione's mask.

"I think you should be Hera." Hermione replied without thinking.

"Only if you are my Enyo." Narcissa tilted her hear slightly. She couldn't remember who Enyo was.

"Deal. Do we go in together?"

"Of course not, that would give it away who we were. You enter first, and a few minutes later, I enter. Today, you shall not only make at least one alliance, you will learn another pureblood custom." Narcissa said vaguely as they reached the covered walkway to the tent outside. With one last look at Narcissa, she stepped into the cover.

A small table held scraps of paper, a bag, and a quill. She scribbled 'Enyo' on her paper, placed it in the bag, and proceeded down the long walk. Once inside the tent itself, she was surprised to see a large room with smaller rooms with doors around the outside. As she looked at the others who had already arrived, she spotted Katerina right away. She wore a pastel green cocktail dress with a butterfly mask. She took a glass from a table in the middle of the room, and started to walk around. Some tables had Olives as a centerpiece in intricate bowls, others were adorned with flowers. Narcissa was the last person to enter, the bag in hand. She handed it to an animated statue, which promptly ate the contents.

"Ladies, gather 'round." The statue boomed in an angelic voice. Hermione joined the crush of women. "We gather to enjoy the Queen's season with an Olive party. Today, you will find yourself a partner or two, to enjoy your off days with. As is custom, this partner will be your lover. She will be your best friend, your confidant, and the woman you go to instead of cheating on your husband. I only explain this for the new Ladies here. Please, welcome Aphrodite, Constance, Enyo, and Liliana." Hermione felt the blush rise from under her mask. "I will call a name, and assign you your room for this hour, as well as your partner."

There was silence as anticipation rose amongst the room. Had she heard right? Were these women about to be sexual partners?

"Aphrodite. Hera. Room 1." Hermione watched Narcissa and the other female in question travel to the first room. Perhaps it was just to be personal, Hermione thought. "Constance. Belladonna. Room 2. Enyo. Gaia. Room 3." Hermione made her way to the third room, curious now. Gaia held the door open to her, and she stepped through the black curtains that blocked the inside from view.

The night sky was above them, and a large olive tree grew over a bed. They silently made their way to the bed. In the center of the bed was a tray with two large olives without pits, two small petite fours, and two glasses of what seemed to be white wine. Upon closer inspection, her partner had deep raven hair, green eyes, an off-white tea dress, and a matching butterfly mask.

"Welcome to your first olive party, Enyo." She broke the silence as she sat on the bed, opposite Hermione. "It is expected of a Pureblood female to take at least one female lover. This is to ensure you do not stray from your husband, or in your case, future husband. You may have as many partners as you like as long as you have at least one."

"So it is encouraged to be lesbian?" Hermione asked quietly.

"We don't use the term lesbian, it's so… Muggle. We're encouraged to enjoy Sapphic pleasures, it's expected of us. For your first Party, it doesn't have to be sexual. Again, you're encouraged to meet as many Ladies as possible, and pick a few to get to know for the next few parties. Prepare for a summer full of parties, Enyo. One of which will be hosted by your family. I like smart Ladies, and I feel comfortable enough to divulge my real name to you. We do this so that we may converse freely outside the parties." The smile that spread across her current partners face was dazzling. "My name is Konstantine."

"I, too, enjoy a… friend, for her intelligence. My names Hermione." She still wasn't sure if she were ready to experiment in such a way. Yet, when Konstantine removed her mask, Hermione's heart jumped. She was definitely an Italian Goddess cast down to Earth, and this Goddess helped Hermione remove her own mask.

"Che bello!" Konstantine gushed as she stroked Hermione's wild curls. Hermione attentively reached for the olive. "Since we are at the de' Medici's, their symbol is the olive. Hence while this is an Olive party. These are grown by Lady de' Medici, as it will be by her oldest daughter, and so on." They each ate their olive, and Hermione was surprised at how robust and fresh it tasted. She would see if Katerina turned them into olive oil.

"W-when I host one, I don't know my symbol." Hermione admitted.

"As a Malfoy? It would be Dragon fruit, chosen by the original Lady Malfoy. As a Black? Passion fruit. Potter? Kiwi." Konstantine sipped some wine. "How old are you?"

"I… I'm nineteen." Hermione took a bite of the mini cake. Narcissa would have to help plan her party. "Yourself?"

"Thirty. I'm also married, and I have three children with my husband. Who is currently with the men at a non-sexual party of their own. All politics, and business. And quidditch." Her laugh was infectious, and Hermione was startled when she leaned forward and briefly kissed her. "You must never tell anyone, besides your husband, about your time at the parties. You must never tell anyone, besides your husband, about who your partner or partners are. This way no one can use anything against you. Should you speak of it to anyone besides your husband, you will be banned from all future Parties, and you forfeit all partners. Though, as your hostess, you may speak of your friendships with Lady Malfoy."

"I understand… Do it again."

* * *

"What friends did you make?" Narcissa asked once they were back in their apartments. Hermione lay in her bed, her mind racing still.

"Konstantine, who explained all the rules. I never caught her last name." Hermione was red at the moment, remembering why she forgot to ask. "Elizabeata Farnese, who was very hands on, in fact, I don't think she wants a husband at all. Anne Harcourt, who enjoys books as I do. And Henrietta FitzCharles, who was the only one who wanted to just talk the whole time."

"Lovely women, though only Henrietta is your age. She was Liliana." Narcissa coyly smiled. They had chosen the same girl. Was this allowed? "You don't have to pick a partner until your married, though, and you're not even contracted yet. You'll just enjoy the parties."

"Why did Draco give me jewelry?" Hermione blurted out.

"Isn't it obvious?" Narcissa retorted as she arranged Hermione's desk.

"I thought he was interested in me, but he keeps calling me muddy or Mudblood. I mean, not today. We didn't speak since before he gave me the jewelry yesterday." She thought on in it for a few seconds.

"The boy picked a drink for you he thought you'd like. He fist fought today with two of his best friends to claim you." Narcissa had sat on the bed. She took Hermione's hand in hers. "Give him time. Remember that we raised him poorly, selfishly, bigoted. It's hard to erase 18 years of hating muggles and muggle-born, even though you are a pureblood."

"Alright." Hermione curled up in her bed as Narcissa left the room.


	5. Unashamed

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Not dead #1 and #2. I'd also love a few reviews.

* * *

Draco awoke with a start, sprawled on the floor, with a crick in his neck. He realized he had fallen asleep against the adjoining wall to Hermione's room like a lovesick teenager. For the second time that week. It was highly uncharacteristic of a Malfoy, let alone most Purebloods. Things were settled behind closed doors, usually with the exchanging of goods.

"Just tell her, you fool." Lucius hissed from the door.

"A Malfoy does not lower his standards. Besides, what if she doesn't care for me?" Draco mumbled. Lucius sat in the armchair placed by the hearth.

"She went to an Olive Party, Draco. She's learning our customs, for you. She's accepted living with former Death Eaters to see you safe. She knowingly lost her two best friends to ensure your safety. Stop being an idiot." The father turned his head. "Or do you want her to marry Vincenzi?"

"Hermione!" Draco called as he burst from his room. Lucius couldn't help but grin. "Hermione! Open the door. I need to talk to you."

"Wasamatter?" Hermione opened the door to her room. Her hair was a bush, her eyes laden with sleep, and her pajamas a mess on her.

"You are my intended, as was witnessed by Lucius Malfoy and Vincenzi Lorenzo de' Medici, as of last night." Draco barked, withdrew a box from his pocket, and dropped it onto her bed before stalking out of the room. Hermione picked up the box, highly curious. When she touched it, it grew into a treasure chest, similar to a muggle pirates treasure chest.

Upon opening the chest, on the top shelf was a gold band studded with diamonds. The central main diamond had to be at least four carats. Was he admitting he cared for her? Or was he just denying his friends a treasure?

"I found out who Konstantine is." Narcissa was frowning from the door. She watched as Hermione slipped the ring on. "Katerina's oldest daughter. They were going to use your… Friendship to obtain a match with you and Vincenzi, and Draco with their youngest daughter, Estella."

"And to end this Draco was forced to ask me… Well, demand I be his wife." Hermione mused. He hadn't called her those hated names, either. No, he called her Hermione, and she realized she was in love with him.

"Or he'd lose his magic." Hermione wasn't sure she'd heard the woman.

"Seriously?" A whisper slid from Hermione's lips.

"You're already contracted, though, remember? Theoretically, he's safe under the contract." Narcissa said before disappearing for a second. She returned with a deep black hooded cloak made of velvet. "This is for when we venture into Florence, and England for a half hour or so. While your birthday is only weeks away, it is custom for the current Head of House to buy the Heir or Heiress a gift when contracted. No buts about it, Hermione. After all, it will only be one of the many gifts you'll receive once you're actually married." Hermione went to protest again. "No! I'm buying you a load of gifts today, get over it."

* * *

They apparated to Diagon Alley, and Hermione was able to venture into the bookstore while Narcissa went into an unmarked building. She smiled as she browsed the different Wizarding books available, and found herself in the Cookbook section. She selected a random bunch of cookbooks, and headed towards the section labeled 'Wizarding Culture,' where she selected several on old customs.

She needed a better understanding on the world she was entering. No, not entering. Submerging herself into. She had already accepted the man, if only to save him. Ron had already moved on, and though it hurt her, she was happy for him. Internally, she knew her and Ron would never work, and Harry had Ginny. This left Hermione alone, and completely under the Malfoy's spell, though she hadn't realized it. Yet as she was paying for her books, Narcissa arrived to collect her.

"Your first gift is done, next, Venice." Narcissa said as Hermione stored her books into her bag. Hermione silently followed Narcissa, lost in thought. It wasn't until Narcissa magicked her bag away from her that Hermione looked up and realized it was time to apparate. Narcissa used her wand and the bag disappeared. "Side-along since you've never been to Venice."

"Alright." Hermione was in a trance as she held onto Narcissa. Once the squeezing sensation subsided, and Hermione was still dazed, Narcissa felt her forehead.

"Are you feeling alright?" The older women was genuinely concerned. Hermione looked up, eyes wide.

"I think I'm honestly in love with Draco." Hermione whispered, aghast. Narcissa smiled, linked her into Hermione's, and lead her to the first stop.

* * *

By the time the group had returned to England, Hermione had gone from social outcast to Pureblood Princess. There were stacks of invites for Hermione, and by extension, the Malfoy's, to attend every party that would be held for the rest of the year. This included a real garden party hosted by Her Majesty of England herself.

"Pureblood." Narcissa whispered as she helped Hermione shuffle through more invitations. "You'll want to accept hers first and foremost. She is, after all, a cousin. Next, we accept all Pureblooded invites. From there, we decide which half-blood parties we attend."

"A-as Draco's future…" She couldn't bring herself to use the term 'wife' yet. "I'll be expected to host parties once a year, won't I?"

"At least. Malfoy's normally host the most, in England. Charity events, birthdays, weddings, births." Narcissa was going through the invitations one last time as a quill wrote down the dates in chronological order. Hermione suspected Narcissa's joy was due to the fact they were returning to society. "Are you ready for your big gift, my dear?"

"If you insist." Hermione said with a smile. This time, they took the carriage, without the men. Hermione noted that upon nearing the gate, they turned left, down a new driveway forked off from the main. "When the Manor becomes Draco's this will be your hideaway. Here, you will get innumerable hours of solitude."

The had stopped in front of a gorgeous two story Château, with four corner towers, a central tower, and a hidden garage. The carriage came to a shuddering halt, and they exited. Narcissa handed a set of keys on a key ring to Hermione, and Hermione opened the sprawling mansion. Once inside, she was happy to see the foyer was all stone.

A parlor was the first room immediately to her right. From that room lead to a private solar, which lead into the great room. A private stairwell lead to the kitchen bellow the great room. On the other side of the foyer was an open family room, which lead into the great room. Behind the great rooms was a vast library, including a grand mahogany desk.

The right wing of the house held an indoor pool, as well as a gym. The left wing was Hermione's private bedroom, bathroom, and excess closet, as well as several well-furnished guest suites. There were balconies for each room, as well as fireplaces. Spiral staircases brought you to the top of the towers. Hermione had a mansion to herself.

"And you still have your own house elf." Narcissa grinned. "And Draco can't tell you who's allowed here, either. Including Potter and Miss Weasley." She motioned to the French doors she was looking out of and Hermione joined her. "Unfortunately, men are not always faithful. While we are entitled to taking women as our lovers freely, they've been known to as well. You'll never have to worry about caring for a bastard of his though. That's grounds for divorce, and should that happen, you'll receive an extensive sum for your upkeep, and your children's, as well as obtaining complete ownership of this mansion, and all Black properties."

"Did Lucius stray?" Hermione whispered.

"Once, early in our marriage, after a particularly horrid fight. The day he took his dark mark." Narcissa's eyes went dark. She glanced at Hermione. "With my sister."

"With Bellatrix?" Hermione was aghast.

"No. With Andy." A look of pain stole through her normally schooled face. "Teddy is his first grandchild."

"D-does Draco know? No, of course not. I shouldn't have asked. I am deeply sorry, Narcissa." Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around the older woman.

"Hermione, please invite Andy and Teddy to your birthday. I think it's time to forgive, admit, and move on." Narcissa said stoically.

"What about Nymphadora?" Hermione slapped her mouth as soon as she spoke. Very few people knew the Lupins' had survived, and it was meant to be kept secret.

"Is there something that's not been made public? No matter. Invite them all over for this weekend, then." Narcissa said as she steered Hermione towards the only part she hadn't examined yet. The garage. "They'll stay here if it's alright with yourself and them. It's a neutral area, a safe zone."

"I'll owl them when we return to the Manor." Hermione insisted as the door opened. There were thousands of galleons worth of muggle cars.

"This row is my father's dirty little addiction." Narcissa smiled. She saw Rolls-Royce's, Mercedes Benz's, Porches', Cadillac's, and other pre-1990's luxury cars. The next two rows were sports cars from 1990's to current. "This is my own collection. The open row is for you to fill how you see fit."

"Narcissa, some of these have to be worth millions of muggle currency. I can't possibly accept this." Hermione was eyeing a third generation black Plymouth Barracuda. Narcissa accioed a single set of keys to her.

"Get in, and drive. Go around the manor, stir up some dust." Narcissa whispered passionately. Hermione accepted the keys, got into the Barracuda, and exited the garage, leaving Narcissa to her demons.

Not in the carriage, the drive was a little longer than she expected. Yet, as she rounded upon the Manor, she put her foot on the gas, and floored it. Soon, Draco was outside the entrance, watching her. She slowed just enough to see the anger in his face before speeding back to her garage. Narcissa was waiting in the library after she parked.

"We've been called back to the Manor." Narcissa was grinning from ear to ear. They returned to the carriage in silence, and both women sat deep in thought.

"Narcissa Druella Malfoy! How dare you allow her to ride in one of those…? Those things!" Lucius roared from the stairs. The man's face was bright red, his cane held in the air, with Draco trailing behind him, just as mad. "She could have died!"

"I have a bubble charm on all the vehicles. Anything, and I mean anything, within the vehicle is completely safe. Lucius, we should retire to your study to talk." Narcissa grabbed her husband's hand and they ascended back up the stairs.

"Satisfied? They will fight all night, now. And you were reckless! Imagine if that thing exploded!" Draco voice rose with each word.

"You'd be free to marry someone you actually cared about." Hermione hissed as she ascended the stairs to get to her room. He grabbed her wrist gently.

"I spent most of my life hating your 'kind,' and all my school life trying to deny I cared for you. Do you realize how hard it was for me when that woman I called Aunt tortured you? Do you know the pain the dark mark causes? The imperius curse firmly hidden inside?" Draco's face had softened, but his grip tightened. There was an unreadable emotion in his eyes. "If… If he had gotten ahold of you, he would have had me torture and kill you. Just because you were my better. The only thing you couldn't best me in was flying."

"I'm terrified of heights." She mumbled in defense.

"You're not even listening to me, Hermione!" Draco yelled before he crushed his lips to hers. He let go of her wrists and held her closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck. A knocking sound shocked them apart.

"Master Malfoy, Mistress Black, a Mistress Judge Hester Fawley is here for her first inspection." Lissie bowed. Hermione bolted for the door as Draco ran up the stairs to let his parents know.

"Judge Fawley, welcome to Malfoy Manor. Please, come inside." Hermione used her best smile. The Judge from the Malfoy trial stepped inside. Soon, the Malfoys were descending the stairs

"First, I'd like to inspect the house. Should you pass, I will unlock more of your magick." Judge Fawley explained as she brushed past Hermione. She looked to the Malfoys. "The Wizengamot felt that as I am a member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, I will be the best to determine if you're ready, as your peer."

"May I reintroduce the newest member, the contracted pureblood Hermione Black, Heiress black, to wed Draco." Lucius said, his head held high, daring the Judge to ignore Hermione again. The Judge turned, a glint in her eye.

"A member of the Golden Trio, at that." The Judge grinned and started her inspection. As she neared the library, she stopped. "Now that they are contracted, I feel it necessary to send in two aurors to ensure her letters are unbiased. They will stay here, as well, as guests."

Narcissa looked to her husband, who looked to Hermione, who stared aghast at the Judge. She knew which aurors would be sent. Harry and Ron, just recently passed. Hermione's letter were already unbiased as it was. It only took the woman a few more minutes to inspect.

"Everything looks in order. No traces of any recently used dark magic." Hermione's new enemy announced before waving her wand and freeing the Malfoy's magic. "Auror Potter and Auror Weasley will arrive at around 10 tomorrow morning." She smiled as she exited the house without a good bye.

"Blasted woman!" All four said at the same time.

"As two more males are entering the house, I think it's time to reconnect Draco's and Hermione's apartments. Hermione, do invite those two lovely girls you had over. Draco, invite Mr. Nott and Mr. Zabini." Lucius said, as he stare at his wife. There was a glint in their eyes as they headed back up the stairs.

"Two lovely girls?" Draco asked, his eye brows rising high.

"Ginny and Luna." Hermione mumbled, her eyes downcast.

"The only Weasley I liked. And the weird quiet one. Got it." Draco stomped up to his room, as Hermione dashed to her own. Before the Malfoy's could connect the rooms, she quickly wrote to Andromeda to invite her, Teddy, Dora, and Remus.

* * *

"Let me get this straight. My brother and Harry are going to be 'unbiased' aurors to ensure that you're unbiased on your intended?" Ginny asked, laying one the right side of Hermione in the giant bed.

"And the Malfoy's have full use of their magic." Luna put in from the left side.

"And you have your own mansion that we can visit whenever?" Ginny continued.

"Actually, you're allowed at the Manor too, on a permanent basis. Thanks to Lucius." Hermione replied.

"And you've been to a garden party. An Olive Party." Ginny sounded slightly jealous.

"I get to invite whomever I want when it is my turn to host. Of course I'm inviting you to my Passion Fruit Party." Hermione grinned. Soon, they made their way down to the ballroom to await the Auror's arrival. They found Lissie reluctantly bringing Ron and Harry inside. "It's okay, Lissie."

"Hermione!" Harry half-squealed as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"You gained weight, already pregnant with Malfoy's brat?" Ron asked angrily.

"I see you're engaged to Lavender, already, as well." Hermione retorted as she escorted her guests to their rooms. As they neared her side of the ward, Draco was giving rooms to Theodore, Blaise, Daphne, and Vincenzi. Hermione ignored them as she gave her friends their own rooms.

"Ah, Hermione!" Vincenzi pushed forward, the faint remainder of a black eye gracing his face. Luna could only stare at the Italian as he wrapped Hermione into a hug.

"Vincenzi, these are my friends Ginny and Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Luna Lovegood." Hermione introduced them all separately, allowing him to shake the boys' hands and kiss the girls'. "Harry and Ron are here as aurors, and are being paid to observe."

"Interesting. My sister will be here later to finally meet you." Vincenzi grinned. She assumed he meant the one they tried to marry Draco to.

"Potter, Weasley, you're on the wrong side of the ward. Men are on this side. Switch with Daphne and Lucrezia." Draco called, not even calling them names. It had shocked everyone who'd been to Hogwarts. "Unless you'd rather be women?" Ron and Harry walked to Draco's side as Daphne gritted her teeth and went to Hermione's. "Father wants us to be civilized, and to learn how to be true purebloods. Where Potter and Hermione are cousins, they can't be on the same team. Ginny and Ron are siblings, and can't be on the same team. And we aren't in Hogwarts anymore, this is an adult team building exercise, with the winning side being reward."

"So why can't I move the Ladies into the mansion for now?" Hermione asked.

"The Mansion is part of the game, my love." Draco retorted and pushed the guys into his still separate room.

"Did he just call you 'my love?'?" Daphne asked.

"You heard it too? No Matter, I'm sure Narcissa will be here soon to explain what's going on." Hermione opened the door to let them into her side of the apartment. Sure enough, Narcissa arrived with two house elves carrying platters of tea sandwiches and petite fours, and a jug of wine.

"I've always wanted a daughter, and now I have Hermione." Narcissa started as the elves handed out plates of food. She looked lovingly at Hermione before continuing. "For the next week, or so, it will be boys vs. girls. Some matches will be no magic allowed, some matches will be only certain magic allowed, and some will be only magic allowed."

"Sorry!" A girl just a little older than Hermione burst through the door. She could tell the raven haired beauty was Lucrezia.

"Should we find anyone telling the other team information, they'll be disqualified, and sent home." Narcissa continued, ignoring the girl. "As such, Hermione is Team Captain for the Ladies, whereas Draco is Team Captain for the Gentlemen. I am here to guide without aiding. Most of you realize this is a pureblood tradition for the bride and groom to familiarize with each other's friends and family, as such, Daphne and Lucrezia are Draco's only female friends. I wish there were more ladies so this could be a big party, but, it's even on both sides."

"This is a party?" Hermione was confused.

"In a sense. You get to know more about Draco from Daphne and Lucrezia while Draco gets to know more from Harry and Ronald." Ginny explained for Narcissa. A smile played on the older woman's lips. "It also gives the bride time to get to know her groom's mother."

"Molly must be so proud of you." Narcissa was smiling ear to ear, a real smile. She turned to the group as a whole. "A small party is held when the winning team is deemed the winners, just for the two groups. Prizes are to be handed out, to everyone, as well."

"It's like a Bachelorette party… But the wedding is months away." Hermione responded automatically.

"In a way. You get one of those the night before the wedding. These get together parties are going to happen every other week until you wed. This is your bridal party." It was Daphne's turn to explain. She pointed to each young witch in attendance. "We're your bridesmaids."

"Plus, you're the first person, besides Fleur, whom we know to be getting married." Ginny laughed.

"And as bridesmaids, we may make connections with the groom's friends." Luna said airily. The group giggled as one.

"I plan on inviting each of your families to the wedding. Even your father, Luna, if he is in better health." Narcissa went further.

"Oh, you may convince him if you give him exclusive interviews and such for the Quibbler." Luna grinned.

"First print, first person, each member of the Malfoy family." Narcissa replied confidently. Luna nodded. "Daphne's parents are expressed they'd love to attend, as did Lucrezia's. That just leaves the Weasley's. We could finally put this feud to an end."

* * *

The first game to be played was Quidditch. Hermione watched in utter horror as brooms were passed out. Daphne's younger sister, Astoria, had arrived to play one of the chasers.

"Breath. Slowly straddle the broom." Draco said softly from beside her. He stood there, and showed her how to hold the broom. "And when you're ready, just push off. We cast a bubble charm, so you'll be safe."

Hermione stared at him, and slowly pushed off as she closed her eyes. Everyone watched as she just floated there, her own friend's in shock.

"We spent seven years trying to get her to just do that!" Ron roared in disbelief.

"Did you ever try to keep her calm, Weasley? Keep her mind off her fear and self-doubt?" Draco asked calmly. By now, Ron's face was matching his hair. "Go ahead, love, take a slow spin around the field. Let yourself become accustomed to the wind, the joy of just being free. Being you, not needing anyone's approval."

She soon found herself flanked by everyone else on their brooms, urging her to fly. As they grew silent, she allowed the broom to rise higher, and then forward.

"And the great Hermione has the… What do you think, Potter? Chaser? Beater?" Draco had turned to Hermione's best friend. Harry grinned.

"Beater, for sure." He retorted as he handed Hermione a beater's bat. "I have complete faith in you, 'Mione." Though blushing, she swung the bat in her right hand as she held the broom tightly with her left. Ron let the bludgers go as he climbed onto his own broom, bat in hand. The game started slow so Hermione could get used to it. Then, to the surprise of everyone involved, Hermione lost herself in the game, the bludgers narrowly missing both Ron, who was the boys' beater, and Harry, playing one chaser. She watched as Vincenzi, who played chaser #2, soared with the quaffle to the girl's goal posts, Keeper Luna star struck. The bludger made direct contact with his broom, and soon, he was descending, with Harry aiming to take the Quaffle.

Lucrezia managed to catch it between her brother and Harry, only to speed towards the boy's keeper, Theodore. Lucrezia scored, only to have the quaffle be lost to Blaise. Yet, He4rmione caught sight of the snitch, and she guided Ginny to it, who caught it just as Draco caught sight of it.

"And the winners are the Lovely Ladies, 310 to 180!" Lucius had magnified his voice, and soon everyone was grounded and dismounting. "Perhaps you shouldn't have taught her how to fly."

"Bloody hell. She's only really flown this once, and she managed to out-beater Fred and George!" Ron gulped. But her teammates had gathered her into a big hug. Draco could only watch on with pride in his grey eyes before he himself could wrap his arms around her.

"You're an amazing flyer, and an amazing beater." Draco had said softly in her ear.

"I aimed at Vincenzi when it almost took out Ron and Harry." She murmured, and soon found herself rolling in the grass, laughing with Draco.

"What's funny?" Ginny asked.

"She was aiming at… when she almost got…."Draco could only gasp out and point to those in question.

"Perhaps my team needs a new beater…" Ginny mused out loud. Soon, everyone was laughing in the grass. Lucius himself pulled Narcissa down to join the group.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I love this side of you." Luna said confidently.

"For the third time in my life, I am truly happy. I'm not living in fear of the Dark Lord, or worrying about my baby. For once, I can see my husband really does love me, and that my son is growing up to be a man to be proud of." She had shocked herself into silence. Soon, Lissie appeared with glasses of cold butterbeer. "I think I'd like a patty-o for outdoor dinners."

"Patio." Hermione corrected her gently, only for her to jump up and grab her wand from her pocket. Using magic, she fell a couple trees, only to move them up to the house, where she continued with her magic. Soon there was a large deck that lead down to a lovely bricked patio, a small fire pit set up surrounded with cushioned seats.

"It's amazing what magic can do." Narcissa said as she made her way towards the newly built deck. Hermione grinned and placed a few leftover logs into the fire pit, then ignited it.

"And when the snow or rain comes, we cast a bubble, and enjoy it, still." Hermione stated as she stepped back. Lissie appeared with some rum white hot chocolate, handing a mug to everyone. Draco sat down next to Hermione, while Ginny sat next to Harry, Luna worked up the courage and sat next to Vincenzi, Astoria sat next to Theodore, Lucrezia next to Blaise, and Daphne was squished next to her sister and Ron. Idle conversation started as two tiny dancers started in the flames.

"You're an amazing person, Hermione. Look at what you've done. My parents are hold onto each other like teenagers, our friends are talking to each other." He cast a glance around before taking a sip of his drink. "And you've tamed a Dragon."

"I don't want a tamed Dragon. I want a wild and unpredictable Dragon that challenges me at every turn." Hermione didn't even need to think about what she was saying. She was being honest. He put their mugs down in the seats and led her up to the empty deck. He waved his wand and music was amplified around them. He pulled her to him, and they danced in silence.

"That day you punched me. That was when I knew I was yours." Draco murmured into her hair. She pulled back and looked at him. "That I loved you, love you still, Hermione GRANGER, Muggleborn Gryffindor Princess."

"Ironic, that was the day I fell for you. That I loved you, love you still, Draco Malfoy, Pureblood Slytherin Prince." Hermione retorted, only to be whisked up into Draco's arms and half carried around the deck. She thoroughly enjoyed the warmth coming from him, as well as the drink.

Suddenly she was floating upstairs, a smile stuck to her face as Draco took her shoes off, then his own, and quietly curled up to her, his head resting on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, for all the awful things I've done. I couldn't let our world destroy you. It took all my strength not to kill Bellatrix." He whispered into her hair.

"If you had, we wouldn't be here today. You'd be in Azkaban, even though she was a death eater, because of that…" Hermione stopped short as Draco removed his shirt. There was no Dark Mark on his arm.

"My father was so weak after removing it, he nearly died." Hermione was in tears.

"You let them accuse you of taking the mark!" She sobbed.

"I did, Hermione, I took the mark. One day, a glimpse of you slipped through my shields. And he tore it out, and he knew everything. If I didn't take the mark, you'd be dead, and all my counter-strikes would have been counterintuitive." He placed a soft kiss upon her brow. He laid back in her bed, and curled up to her back. "I sacrificed everything for you, because in the end, I thought you would, too."

"I did. I knew what was going to happen when I walked into the court room that day. I knew Ron would leave me, I knew that eventually, your family would accept me. What I didn't plan on was marrying you, or inheriting the whole Black estate." Hermione whispered before she kissed him.

* * *

Hermione jolted awake as the cold from outside travelled in from the open window. She pulled the blanket over her naked and sore body, her eyes looking for Draco. He made his way in from the balcony, Lissie trailing behind, both carrying trays of food. He wore nothing but a green silk robe, and the night before came back to her, and she blushed when she realized she had lost her virginity to Draco Malfoy. Then she frowned as the trays of food disappeared.

"Mistress Narcissa wishes everyone dressed and in the dining hall in 5 minutes." Lissie bowed and left. Draco rubbed his eyes and sighed in frustration as he went through a hidden door into his room. Hermione took the time to jump up, clean herself with magic, and get dressed. She picked out a pastel pink sundress with thing straps, as well as matching flip flops. She pulled her hand behind a headband, and stared at herself in the mirror. She was glowing, a soft light coming from her like an aura. She truly felt happy for the first time since the war ended.

Yet as she entered the dining room, silence deafened her ears. At the end of the table stood Bellatrix Lestrange.


End file.
